Alex Comstock
Alex Comstock nalso known as Scarecrow and The Black King is the vengeful spirit of a young man who was killed by his own brother and also the leader of a group composed by demented scarecrow-like figures. He acts as the main antagonist of the 2011 horror movie, Husk. History Early life Alex was a young farmer and very good at his job, unlike his younger brother Corey, making him the favorite son. One day, Corey brutally killed Alex and transformed him into a human scarecrow to avoid suspicion, Alex then became a powerful wraith (almost like a demon). Bent on killing and transforming everyone who enters his farm. Husk When a group of friends are attacked by hostile ravens causing a car crash, they seek help in a near farm, hoping to find their lost friend there, Johnny. Brian and Scott head to a house inside the farm, leaving Chris and Natalie behind. Brian and Scott find a creepy scarecrow hanging on a scaffhold (who was actually Alex himself). They soon enter the house on a terrible state of decay, mean while, Natalie sees a boy entering the farm, she goes after him along with Chris and finds another scarecrow (who was Alex again), she discovers that the scarecrow has teeth and runs away to the farm. Brian and Scott then find Johnny inside the house, working at a sewing machine ignoring everything that Brian and Scott does. He soon stops working and disappears just as Natalie is attacked and killed by a fast creature and dragged away in front of Chris and Brian hears her screams and runs in hope to find her. Both Brian and Chris find her body and Brian chases her killer in the farm leaving Chris behind who runs away after seeing something possessing Natalie. Brian knocks the killer only to discover a scarecrow, another scarecrow appears and attacks Brian. He runs away towards the house. After regrouping, they try to find a way out of the farm and realise that the old truck is the best choice, Scott then has a strange vision, he sees 3 persons, a old man and 2 boys. Chris later sees a young boy and follows him, leading to the room where Johnny was. Natalie appears and begins to work at the sewing machine, just like Johnny, Chris realises that she is making a scarecrow mask. Chris tries to escape from the room in fear that Natalie reacts to him, he escapes through the window but falls. Brian tries to stop Natalie but fails and she disappears. Scott has another vision, but this time he sees a boy named Corey kill his older brother, Alex with a pitchfork out of jealously and anger of Alex's better treatment. He dresses him as a scarecrow and leaves him at middle of the farm, thus revealing that it is Alex's evil spirit inhabiting the scarecrows and also his own body. Scott is later attacked and almost killed by a one of the scarecrows but is saved by Brian. Scott finds Corey's spirit and body inside the house, revealing that he died from a self-inflicted gunshot wound. Outside, Chris hot-wires the truck and tries to escape without his friends only to be attacked by Alex switching between Scarecrow Johnny and Scarecrow Natalie. Chris in panic takes Scarecrow Johnny's mask off and destroys Alex's power on him. Brian saves Chris but is brutally killed by Scarecrow Natalie. Chris and Scott are the only ones left and prepare themselves to escape when Brian appears to become one of the scarecrows. Both Chris and Scott run away from the house while Alex transforming Brian, however, Alex manages to complete the transformation while Chris and Scott are still on the farm. Alex brings all of his scarecrows to chase them. The scarecrows are finally killed by Chris. Chris and Scott split up and Chris is attacked by Scarecrow Brian but defeats him while Scott is trying to set the farm in fire only to be knocked down by Alex. He wakes up at a clearing with Alex who has strung up Chris on the scaffhold, remembering his vision, Scott finds the same pitchfork that Corey used to kill Alex in the past, he stabbed Alex the same way that Corey did, but in vain. Chris sacrifices himself to save Scott from Alex. Scott runs away but collapses in front of the road, he sees a old couple searching for the people in the car. Due to his injuries, he is unable to speak and looks in horror as he sees Alex, who gives him a sinister glance before lying back down on the side of the road waiting for his next victim, the same thing he did to Natalie in the beginning of the movie. The Couple then see Scott as he looks at them in shock and the film ends. It is unknown if Scott managed to escape from Alex. Category:Vengeful Category:Tragic Category:Possessor Category:Brainwashers Category:Leader Category:Horror Villains Category:Noncorporeal Category:Demon Category:Stalkers Category:Undead Category:Successful Category:Teenagers Category:Male